Demons in my Mind
by Inane Insane
Summary: Tyson is suddenly cast onto an emotional rollarcoaster when Hillary dies, Kai shows up, and chaos ensue. Shounenai, Tyka, character deaths, DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. K

YES! My first fanfiction, which is Beyblade! And I have to put up disclaimers... that ruins my day... Well, yeah, it does but I do it anyways! XD;  
  
Pairing: KaiXTyson. Known as Tyka. If you hate this kinda stuff then screw you, why are you here?!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything that I shouldn't own. Sadly.If I did own it, all the bishounen would be making out and doing 'shtuff' evil little grin Mwarharhar!  
  
So, yeah! On with the story!  
  
NOTE: This is a redo of the first and second chapter! (which is to come later). An update on my writing style, I guess. Hope ya like! Ja!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
"I hate you Tyson! You're selfish, rude, and only think about your bit beast thingie!" Tyson glared at her angrily as she continued to walk away from him, hands clenched at her sides. Sheesh.... Why were girls so... emotional? He was breaking up with her. Big deal. He just found out he was gay! She should just give him a stupid break! He secretly thought she was a lesbian at first, anyway. But, now he knew, she defiantly wasn't. And breaking up with her wasn't working.  
  
"Hillary! It's...just... I already told you the reason!"  
  
"What? That you're gay!?" A few heads turned at the mention of someone being gay. Specifically, that the world beyblading champion was gay. Tyson blushed deeply. Nope. Defiantly not working  
  
"HILLARY! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" He saw her huff and turn her back towards him, feet already moving quickly forward. Yelling over her shoulder a few seconds later, he could hear that she really didn't care. "Try to, you Baka!!"  
  
Nope. Defiantly didn't care.  
  
He started running towards her, thinking about all the good ways he could kill her. Slowly and painfully, or quick and painless? " Hillary! Wait! Let's at least talk this over!"  
  
So what, he was playing dirty? If she stopped, he could kill her. And that would make his job so much more easy. So he grinned as she turned around, eyes burning craters into his flesh (and he doubted that if she could, he'd be dead, because she would). But at least she fell for it! You'd think she'd be smarter then that, her being the smartest kid in class and all. She just proved that smart kids could be dumber then him!  
  
He didn't get to talk to her, though, or even gloat from far off. All he could do was watch in horror as a semi- truck hit her full force, tires squealing to try and prevent what had already happened. His eyes widened as he saw her body fall under the black wheel, and then the next one. And the next one...  
  
He held back a silent scream as red liquid splattered his clothes, and he was thinking please don't let it be blood, this is a trick, please don't let it be blood, this is just a trick...'  
  
He didn't even notice when he hit the ground, since it was all black.  
  
Who wouldn't black out after seeing a friend killed?  
  
His eyes were blurry. He couldn't see anything. But his body was warm...Oh so warm... and he could feel a quilt move against his chest...  
  
Tyson shot up, eyes wide and fearful as a drop of sweat rolled down his neck. What had happened? Bad dream...something like that...bad, bad dream... No semi, no fight, no blood, no terrible, terrible blood...  
  
'My pjs are on! Joy!' Tyson came to the conclusion that it was all a bad dream, and mentally did flips and jumps to rejoice the fact. Hillary wasn't dead, they hadn't fought yet, and he wasn't gay! Wait... Well, he still was, but Hillary wasn't dead!  
  
He was bursting with happiness as he finally stopped doing a mental parade. Now was a good time for a huge, big breakfast with mega stacks of pancakes, topped with strawberries and whipped cream, and there would be sausage and bacon too... He licked his lips, barely catching the bit of saliva that was making his wa out of his mouth. Yum. That sounded good!  
  
He stepped off the bed with more then enough energy, wide grin placed on his face as he thought about all the possibilities breakfast would bring. Only a second later did he fall on his back, foot caught in a non-solid object. He was readt to do a rant as he looked back at the offending object, mouth open in anger. It suddenly went slack in disbelief as his eyes widened, face draining a few shades paler then what was normal.  
  
He could feel a bubble rising in his throat, like a demon trying to get out. The clothes he had worn earlier...the green sweatshirt and jeans... they were stained with something red... Red like Hillary's blood...  
  
Tyson turned away quickly and promptly vomited on the empty space in front of him, hand seeking out his stomach as the other weakly held him up. Wasn't a dream, Wasn't a dream, WASN'T A DREAM!!!  
  
Tyson began to sob uncontrollably as he crawled quickly out of his room, not once looking back at his clothes as the mantra repeated painfully in his head. 'Wasn't a dream, wasn't a dream, wasn't a dream...'  
  
This mantra was continued until he reached the top of the stairs, finally collapsing from weakness. He couldn't believe it. It was real... Hillary had died, he had watched, he had been mad at her just before she died...  
  
Another last thought before Tyson collapsed from the lack of oxygen, was that he was going to have a huge headache later.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Tyson woke up screaming as the semi hit Hillary again, midnight blue eyes closed tightly as to block out the image that was imprinted on the darkness of his eyelids. 'She's dead, she's dead, she's dead...  
  
A voice broke through the pounding in his head, the sound soothing and faintly familiar to him. He foggily thought that he must have heard it in his dreams, because it was soft and alluring, and it was calling to him...  
  
Turning his head around, it took a few seconds before he realized that the voice belonged to Kai. He practically lunged at the boy, hands grasped and tangled tightly in the shirt of his old captain. "Kai!" He eyes were panicked as he gazed into the crimson ones above and in front of him, legs twisted in a strange fashion.  
  
"Kai! Hillary was hit by a truck! Where is she? Why am I home? Why are you here? Why am I in my Pajamas? WHY!!?" Tyson's voice cracked. He was making no sense. He just didn't know what was real right now.....  
  
The blue eyed teen looked around fearfully before his gaze landed on Kai once again, midnight orbs still as confused and pain-filled as before, but this time, collecting tears. 'Don't cry, don't cry... Don't cry damn it!'  
  
The repeated words were useless as Tyson felt the onslaught of tears welling over. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Kai closer and buried his head into the warm chest of the slated-blue hair boy. All a dream....  
  
Kai spoke finally, words just as soothing as before, when Tyson was thinking about how much of an angel's voice it sounded like. "Tyson... Shh, it will be alright...I took you home, and dressed you in your pajamas after you blacked out..." He paused, then continued. " And Hillary...Well...the police said there are no charges against you... you didn't murder her.."  
  
Tyson's head shot up. He was actually being considered a murderer? Ripping himself away from Kai, he glowered at him full force. "I killed her? They shouldn't even consider charges! That's a lie! I didn't do it!" He continued to ramble, unaware that Kai was staring at him quite calmly and patiently. He continued until a little voice in the back of his head stopped him.  
  
'You DID kill her! You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer. Kai's just saying this so THEY can ship you off to jail after you've confessed to it. Because you're the one that broke up with her. You're the one that told her to stop. You're the one that killed her Tyson! YOU DID! And your going to rot in hell for it!'  
  
His eyes widened as he went still, body falling almost limp in horror. He didn't... He hadn't...The little voice piped up again, the voice gleefully declaring 'YES YOU DID! YOU DID!'  
  
Tyson didn't even know he had fallen down until he felt the cool wood against his cheek, but it was hardly a comfort against his burning skin. He was to absorbed with what the little voice was saying. As the voice continued to speak in morbid terms, a tiny worm of doubt buried itself into his heart and started spreading, almost to the point of suffocation.  
  
He had told her to stop.... He did break up with her...He had killed her... The voice once again, with a morbid happiness lacing it's words, 'You've finally got it!'.  
  
Breaking down was an easy option for Tyson. He curled up into a tiny ball, his eyes tightly shut to block out the world, and hold back his tears. All Tyson knew right now was that he had killed her. He had killed Hillary.  
  
Sobbing, he began to talk. " I did it... I killed her...I didn't want her dead..." Tyson sobbed even more as Kai pulled him onto his lap, one hand rubbing his back in comfort and the other holding his back. He just...wanted to die, painfully and slowly, maybe hit by a semi like Hillary. Another sob broke out at this thought. " I did it Kai...I killed her.... I didn't mean to Kai.... I really didn't..."  
  
Tyson whimpered, clutching as much of Kai's shirt as he could. He knew Kai was there, but he jumped slightly when he spoke. " It's alright, Ty.... It's alright..."  
  
The two stayed that way for the rest of the night, muffled sobs and soothing words the only thing from keeping the house silent. The house was the only thing that would keep those inhabitants safe from the outside world, until it grew old with age and crumble, falling on the piece of land it inhabited.  
  
Or maybe sooner...  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
My first chapter! Yay!!! I need to know what you guys think! Should I continue or should I quit well I'm.. Behind? Whatever. I think this chappie was bad actually (better now since I updated my old style....)... Anyway, Please review and leave a remark of some sort! Ja! 


	2. A

The second awaited chapter of this fic that I started so terribly on!Anyway, I should just tell you now. I have recently lost my interest in Beyblade, and am not so enthusiastic about watching the show anymore. The only reason I continue to write this chapter is for you guys and I want to see the hug ; ...But dun worry! I'll finish it... sooner or later... As soon as I get some other projects done O.O  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any of its charrie's.  
  
WARNING: Angst, abit of swearing, and shonen-ai. Meaning boyxboy love. Dun like, get lost!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Bleary blue eyes opened groggily as his back screamed from the position he was in, the pain managing to wake him up slowly. He spotted small traces of sunbeams on the floor as he became more aware of his surroundings, and he felt he was lying on something comfy. Hands moved from their position to touch something more soft below him, experimentally pressing different pressures in various spots. It was kinda squishy, too. And it was moving now...  
  
He yelped as he was thrown off, a yell and scrambling feet heard as his head hit the wooden floor with an audible 'thunk'. He moaned loudly at the pain that blossomed in his skull, bursts here and there making him whimper. What the hell?!? "Kai! What happened? Why am I on the floor? Was it you I was sitting on?" A glare was sent up at the normally stoic boy, and his eyes widened (once again), as he noticed something he thought he'd never see in his lifetime. Maybe in an alternate dimension, but not in this lifetime.  
  
Kai was blushing. Really heavily too, making him kind of look like a sunburned tomato dipped in some spices.  
  
"Uh...Kai? Why are you blushing? It's not like I did anything wrong by falling asleep on you..." Well, there WAS something wrong with that, but he didn't do anything totally wrong, like molest him in his sleep. Right? Right.  
  
"For your information, Tyson," He felt his name spat out angrily, and he could practically image the cat ears and tail spiking up in rage. Who was mad? "Touching me... down there IS wrong, no matter how you view it."  
  
It took him a few minutes to process what Kai had said, the words translating through his brain, albeit very, very slowly. A few seconds later was all it took to know what the crimson eyed and face teen had meant "... EWW! EWW! That's just wrong, dude! Guys aren't supposed to do that!"  
  
He started swearing colorfully, wailing in different parts here in there. A pause for breath after 5 minutes of yelling, taking in big cupfuls and a another repeated mantra of 'don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!' repeating in his head. The world beyblading champion glared up at Kai, as if he were the responsible one for doing that. A heavy blush finally stained his own cheeks, the repeated words useless too him now. Kai was staring at him. And staring... and staring...  
  
"What are you looking at? YOU'RE the one who... let me fall asleep on you, you bastard!!!" The glares seemed to be endless as he yet again, glared as the other's eyes shot open. What he didn't expect next, of course, was the great Kai to yell back. "What are you talking about, Tyson?! You're the one who fell asleep in the middle of crying!"  
  
They continued to yell out insults at each other, the tension becoming higher once again until a question popped out of Tyson's mouth. "Why the hell are you here anyway? Last time I checked, you were in Moscow or wherever the hell you ran off too after the lat World Beyblading conference." He received the glare this time, but a sigh soon accompanied it.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson sent me to inform you that there will be a Beyblade World Champion conference. We might have won a long time ago, but we're still being honored for one of the best Beyblading Championship matches." Crimson eyes looked at him evenly, waiting for the other's usual grin. He instead got a questioning look, finally getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
" Beyblading conference... Will everyone be there?" He thought of everyone he had met during the championship, and his excitement started to show itself. "Even Rei? I haven't seen him in such a long time! I hope so! Max and Kenny will be there too, right? And the White Tigers?" He continued to ramble off a list of names before he saw the exasperated glare from his ex-team captain. "Uh... hehe...Sorry Kai... So you were saying?"  
  
Another sigh as the slate-haired boy closed his eyes. "Everyone who was part of every championship will be there, including the White Tigers and everyone else. That means that Rei, Max, and Kenny will be there, yes."  
  
A wide grin stretched over his face as he thought about it, the fun and the excitement of meeting all of his friends again growing rapidly every second. "Awesome! When do we go? Can we take Hillary? She..." Again, he remembered the horrid events that led to him crying last night, and his grin broke, the result a lost and saddened look as he looked up at Kai, eyes a whirlwind of emotion.  
  
"Oh, yeah...She's...dead..." His mood took a turn for the worse as his eyes were cast downwards, the flood of emotions and salty tears coming to his eyes. He raised a hand to wipe his eyes, and felt surprised when he felt a larger hand rest on his.  
  
Watery blue eyes looked back at now softer crimson ones, and Tyson felt a flicker of happiness as the other spoke. "I already phoned Mr. Dickenson, and he made sure to move the conference a week after Hillary's funeral so you can feel better about the loss. Plus, I asked him to honor Hillary at the event, because I thought you might like that..."  
  
Tyson's happiness increased as he saw the other give a faint smile, and a flicker of sadness cross his face. So Kai was sad too! He was defiantly helping the shorter boy right now...  
  
He launched himself at the phoenix as his tears slowly disappeared; leaving only faint tear marks where some had escaped. "Oh, thank you Kai! That was awesome of you! I defiantly like the, and I'm sure Hill's parents will too!" A genuine smile reached his face as he looked up at the taller boy, trying not to squeeze to hard. A smile was returned as Kai hugged him briefly, then pushed back.  
  
That was the second hug in a week... Kai was losing his touch. A snicker almost escaoed his mouth at the thought of Kai being some hug fiend. That would be the day!  
  
He continued to smile as he brought his hands to rest behind his head, and a laugh escaped his throat, full and happy and joyous. "So, when's the conference?"  
  
Much easier chapter compared to the last one, and quiet pointless too--;;;. I think I played Kai a bit too... OOC... ; Anyway, tell me if ya liked it and I shall continue! Ja! 


	3. I

Holy shit, has it ever been a long time since I've updated this fic O.O. I was thinking of not finishing, but then I looked at the old two chapters and practically screamed in horror at what I saw. I was BAD, people. So I updated those and decided to update with a third chapter! Yay!

I also changed the name to 'Demon's in my Mind', from 'Tainted Mind, Shattered Souls.'

... Nyarg. You probably all hate me for taking this long -.-...

But anyway!

I'll do the disclaimers, the review remarks, and all that shit, OK?

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Beyblade, or any of the characters. If I did, they'd all be making out and having hot, wild, monkey... Yeah XD;.

WARNING!: This fanfiction contains shounen-ai, which literally means 'Boy's love', which means BoyxBoy action. If you don't like this, or are just too stupid to know any better, I advise you press the 'Back' button. Also has angst, character deaths, and other stuff .

REVIEW REMARKS:

Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Thanks for loving it so much! Even though the old chapters were... Bleh O.o. And I'm not either XD I personally hate every girl on Beyblade O.o. And Thanks! Whoot! XD

DragonBlade: Yeah, poor Hillary ;. And thank you!

sexy-jess: Yeah, blame the truck driver! -Shifty eyes- I didn't do anything ;

meh: Sorry I didn't update soon ;;

Minako: That isn't the plot, sorry! But glad you like it! Maybe I'll make Hillary appear in a dream, but not as an angel or summetin like that ;. Well, here's the update!

And sorry I didn't reply to all the chapter 1 posts! I was stupid back then XD.

Aaaaannnnnndddd on with the chapter!

Demons in my Mind, Chapter 3

Midnight blue eyes excitedly scanned the street as he bounced on the balls of his feet, oblivious to the stares he was receiving and the crimson glare that had fixed itself on his back. Oblivious to almost everything but the growing excitement of seeing everyone again. Even though he had seen Kenny a month and a half ago, max 5 months ago, and Rei about 9 months ago, it felt like he hadn't seen them in years. Thousands of years!

He hadn't even noticed he was too much off the curb until he felt hands pull him back rather roughly, and heard tires squealing only after a second of his disappearance from the street, onto the curb. He could have been like Hillary, only much better off. Like a broken leg instead of a broken body.

The blue-eyed teen didn't have time to dwell on sadness, because there was hot breathe in his ear and a low voice, almost gravelly, whispering to him. About... Well, right now, he wish his mind wasn't substituting words for the real ones. Goddamn Kai had a low voice!

Concentrating real hard on the words Kai were saying instead of how they sounded, Tyson made out what his mind had muddled up and made rather... Well, insert a word that would equal something pleasurable.

"Tyson? Tyson? Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, right?" Sentences like these were murmured quietly in his ear, almost soothing to the point where Tyson just wanted to lay back and forget whose lap he was sitting on.

Again.

A few more seconds of listening to the words before the blue haired boy shook his head, as if to clear a daze, and spoke. "Uhn.... Yeah, I'm fine, Kai. Just a little dazed is all." He turned his head and sent a sheepish smile at his old captain, a laugh escaping his lips. "That sure was close though, hey?"

The crimson eyed teen nodded, leaning back on his hands and raising an eyebrow. "That's good Tyson. But I suggest you get off of me. Everyone's watching."

What he had failed to notice before became blindingly obvious to Tyson, who looked around to notice questioning stares and almost-stage whispers. A blush soon covered his face as he caught some of their questions, cursing the wind for carrying it to his red ears.

"Hey, isn't that Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger? What are they Doing?!"

"Are they together?"

"Never knew they were fucking each other..."

"Oh. My. God. They're GAY?"

"... KAWAII!!!"

In less then a second, Tyson was off of Kai and waving his arms around wildly, face caught in an embarrassed expression and a huge swear drop forming on his head. "Nothing to see here, people! Move along! Nothing's wrong!" He gave a nervous laugh to the dispersing crowd, hand taking a place behind his head while the other found a place on his hip. God, this was embarrassing.

As soon as everyone was moving on, Tyson dropped his hands and sighed dejectedly, feeling gloom settle in with the emotion embarrassment. He hated this week so much. He was probably going to hate every day for the rest of his life. First, Hillary died (and he had to seriously hold back some angst filled thoughts), then Kai popped up with a championship (mind you, this wasn't so bad), and THEN he almost got hit by a car or some kind of fast-moving vehicle, and Kai had the nerve to catch him and hold him captive in his lap.

He turned around and glared at Kai after he had summer up this week's problems so far. And he had no one else to blame for everything. Why not blame Kai?

"Kai! You didn't have to hold me captive after I almost got hit! You could have just pulled me back and asked if I was OK!" Ok. He was behaving like a child, something Hillary had pointed out millions and zillions of times. But, he blamed stress. Stress did all the bad things. Like made him act like a 7-year-old. Stupid stress.

"If you didn't notice, Tyson, I just saved your life. Now stop acting like a child and let's go to the Mr.Dickenson's house."

And Kai just said he was acting like a child, too.

He REALLY hated this week so far.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, why, hello Tyson. I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?"

Said boy's eyes lit up as he cast a glance over the old, friendly face, excitement once again building up when he realized he was getting closer to seeing Max, Rei, and Kenny once again. "Hey, Mr.Dickenson! Everything's been great! Except for... Well, you know..."

A saddened smile took over Tyson's face as he remembered what had only happened yesterday, and he wondered, had it really only been yesterday? It felt like weeks, months, years since it happened. Only because he felt as if he had relived it a thousand times over when he was caught with out a thought or an activity to keep his mind off the subject.

The same friendly voice that had greeted him brought him out of his reverie as it spoke, surprise in the voice. "And Kai! I haven't seen you for awhile, either! Is everything all right in Moscow or where ever you've been residing?"

Tyson looked back at Kai, confusion clearly written on his face. Hadn't Kai been behind him the entire time?

The crimson-eyed boy glanced calmly at the old man, uneasiness flickering in his eyes briefly when he looked at Tyson. Well, maybe Kai knew his question. "Sorry I wasn't here with Tyson before... I was outside." He nodded at Mr.Dickenson, as if to confirm that his excuse was good enough, and answered his question. "And I've been fine. I flew in from Moscow three days ago, since getting the letter, about the conference, from you."

Mr.Dickenson smiled, not once questioning the former team captain. He was about to open his mouth to question what the stoic teen thought about it, but the more hyperactive blue-haired boy beat him to speaking. "Hey, Kai! Why didn't you follow me in straight in, huh? I thought you were behind me the entire time!"

Again, Kai looked uneasy as he cast a dark glare at Tyson, lips pursed in thought. After a moment's contemplation, his cold voice broke through the hesitation, annoyance clearly heard in the words. "I was having a smoke, Tyson. That's why I didn't follow you. Now stop being bothersome."

The midnight-eyed boy blinked at the confession, making a face after he understood what his friend had said. "Dude, that's a dirty habit. You should drop it, 'cause, you know, it's bad for your health."

An exasperated sigh. "I know that, Tyson. It's a stress habit. Now, please. Can we please focus on the subject?"

Tyson stuck his tongue out at the boy, hands on his hips in a stubborn gesture. "Not until you break that habit, Kai! You need to be able to launch a Beyblade with out being out of breath!"

"Tyson, just because I smoke once in awhile, doesn't mean I won't be in good condition for Beyblading."

"That's what they ALL say, before some-"

The ignored occupant of the room finally spoke up to break up the argument progressing between the two teens, not wishing to see any real violence in his office. Didn't want to ruin everything, right? "Tyson, Kai! The reason you're here is to learn about the conference! Now, please, focus!"

This quieted the two teens, the familiar fire in both of their eyes almost welcomed. Too bad they weren't Beyblading right now. He received a grumble from Tyson, and only a cool stare from Kai, to continue.

He, himself, calmed down and sat in his chair, a smile causing lines to appear on random places in his face. "Alright, I'm guessing your paying attention now?" Nods aimed at him from both quiet teens. "Ok, let's begin, shall we?"

"The 2005 World Beyblading Conference will be held in Tokyo, which you both know, is the capitol of Japan. It will be held between May 25th to May 31st. Since it is... already May 20th, the plane will leave in two days. As soon as you get there, you will go to your hotel immediately. As soon as I call to give you the time and location of you matches, and all matches are held between 9:00 am and 7:00 PM, you can enjoy the rest of your stay until your matches start."

"The people you will be competing would have won at least one title each, be famous in anyway, or have won a contest to enter this competition. You will be disqualified if you have lost two matches, or are defeated in all three rounds of one match. All normal rules will apply, with an extra rule that you have to have a background check, due to suspicious activity the year the Bladebreakers won. The prizes will include another title, a trophy, and 10,000zenny for first prize. Second prize will receive a silver metal and a prize of 2,000zenny, and third prize will receive a bronze metal and 500zenny. Now, any questions?"

Both boys went over the information in their minds, shaking their heads when they realized they didn't have any questions.

"Alrighty then! Kai, do you have a place to stay for the next two days?" A kind smile after the question, small eyes looking at Kai as if for confirmation that he would be safe for the next two days, in somebody's house.

Before the crimson-eyed boy could answer the question, Tyson spoke again, interrupting him effectively with a surprise.

"He can stay at my house!"

As both stared at him in surprise, the blue-haired boy just realized what he had said. Ok... He had NO idea why he had just said that. Sure, Kai was a friend and all, but... But... He had no reason not to offer, now did he?

"So, whaddaya say Kai? Stay at my house? It's not like you have anywhere else to stay, and if you got a hotel, that would cost lots! Plus I have everything they don't!" A cheeky grin plastered itself on Tyson's face as he made the plea, awaiting the answer.

A second or so later, after Kai had gotten over his initial shock at the abrupt offer, he contemplated it, a thoughtful frown on his face as the seconds turned to a minute. After a slight hesitation, he nodded reluctantly, the frown on his face lifting to a straight line.

"Sure, why not?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Yay A chapters done! Finally! I should get doing my other 4 chapters! -.-. Damn it I suck XD;;;;. But, anyway! Kai's staying over at Tyson's house! Yay! Have fun with this people XD.

I also got a question. Should I start calling Tyson and Kai and everyone their Japanese names? You know, like Takao, Kai, Max, Rei... and yeah XD;. I suck. But yeah, should I?

And if anyone's confused, Tyson would be about... I think, 16-17, while Kai would be about... 18-19. From my point of view, anyway. Anyone care to correct me?

So, yeah. Third chapter, Whoop-de-doo, I hope I do the fourth chapter sooner! XD;;;. So, yeah. Ciao! Review if you want, it will keep me going XP.


	4. X

Wheeeeeee. Fourth chapter was faster then I expected it to be. But I've been in the writing mood lately, so, YAY! -cough-. This chapter will just be… I dunno. Long or short. Whatever. Here's the Disclaimers and shit XD

**DISCLAIMER!: **I do not own Beyblade, or any of the characters. If I did, they'd all be making out and having hot, wild, monkey... Yeah XD;. They all belong to Takao Aoki (I think this is his name XD;;;)

**WARNING!: **This fanfiction contains shounen-ai, which literally means 'Boy's love', which means BoyxBoy action. If you don't like this, or are just too stupid to know any better, I advise you press the 'Back' button. Also has angst, character deaths, and other stuff .

**REVIEW REMARKS**:

**Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers- **Ha XD Funny scene. And sorry for making him smoke ;;. Kind of fit the story XD;;;. You'll see why in later chapters!… I think. But, yeah, here's an update XD;.

**Typhoon14: **You got yer wish! English names it is! And thanks! And OOC means 'out of character'. ;

**FireieGurl: **I know it has, and thank you XD. Here it is!

**Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf: **Thank you, thank you XP. And I love the pairing XD…. Anyways. Here's the chapter.

**Chloe: **Ok, they be the same age as you XD. And no, I'll be using the English names!

**Suicidal Skies: **You got yer wish XD;;Thanks XD;. AND YER BETTER! Nyarg to you XP. So… Yeah! Thankies and woosh! XD

And I will be using their English names, people. Ok. On with the chapter!

**Demons in my Mind, chapter 4**

"Ahhhh… Kai?"

"What?"

"What kind of stuff do you like to eat? I'm kind of new at this host stuff… Heh…"

"What ever you're willing to cook."

"… I only know how to make Ramen, Macaroni, and rice…"

"I'll teach you a few other things then."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Tyson."

"Sweet!"

This was the first thing they had spoken about when they had gotten to Tyson's home. Food. Which was understandable, since it was already five in the afternoon. And Tyson was hungry. Enough to eat 5 bowls of rice. And then some. The fact that he could hardly cook enough rice for only himself didn't help anything, either.

Rummaging around in the bottom cupboards for the usual big pot he used for cooking (Hey… He was a growing boy…), a thoughtful frown crossed his face as he took his hand back out and looked into the inky darkness of the cupboard. Where the hell was it?!

"Tyson."

"Not now, Kai! I'm trying to find something."

"Ty-"

"Kai! Stop bugging me! I need to find it!"

Not even a second later, the blue-haired boy was lying on the ground, tan hands matting down his hair as he clutched it, voice whining as he spoke. "KAI! What was that for?!?!"

The crimson-eyed blader just eyed him coolly and pointed to the kitchen sink, other hand hanging uselessly at his side. "Is that what you were looking for?"

Tyson just blinked and got up from his knees off the floor, standing up and walking over to the sink to peer in. Of course, the pot was in there, old macaroni sticking to the bottom. He grinned sheepishly, and turned around, rubbing the back of his head and laughing. "Yep! Thanks Kai! Wanna help me cook?"

"Why don't I teach you to cook some Tonkatsu right now?"

"Tonkatsu?" Tyson blinked. "What the hell is Tonkatsu?"

"Tonkatsu is deep fried pork cutlets. We can have it with shredded cabbage, or on top of cooked rice, or with katsu kare."

"… Alright. Is it hard?"

"Not really. It's easy. Do you have some chicken or pork chops?"

"Yeah! One sec!"

Tyson hurriedly went to the laundry room, where the freezer and everything was. His socked feet made small 'Thwacks' as he walked, and the blue-eyed boy opened the freezer when he got to the laundry room. He hurriedly took 3 chicken (hey, he'd probably want another one, if it was good enough and he was hungry enough. Which he was.), then closed it. When he got back to kitchen, he noticed that Kai had already gotten out most of the ingredients, and was busily pushing around the few foods in the cupboard.

"Tyson? Do you have any panko bread?"

"Uh… No… I don't think so!"

"Do you have a car?"

"Why?"

"So I can drive to the store."

He sent a dumbfounded look at Kai, placing the meat on a paper plate. "You can drive?"

"Yes."

"I never knew that!!"

"Of course not. I never told you."

"… Well, then. I don't have a car. Can't we use normal bread?"

The crimson-eyed boy nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I guess so. You want to unthaw the chicken while I make the sauce?"

Tyson nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face. "OK! Will do. That ain't hard, right?"

So they set about they're respective tasks, Kai mixing all the ingredients they needed for the Tonkatsu sauce and making rice while Tyson unthawed the chicken by boiled it. This, all together, took about 20 minutes, and Kai was done before Tyson.

"Now, what do I do Kai?" Tyson looked back at the crimson-eyed blader, Dumping the chicken into a bowl. He observed the bowls where Kai had separated the flour, beaten eggs, Tonkatsu sauce, and bread crumbs, with pepper and salt decorating the tops of the bread, flour, and sauce.

"Dip the chicken into the flour, then the eggs, and then the bread crumbs. Here, just let me show you." The teenager walked up besides Tyson and told him to get a pan with oil on it, before grabbing one of the chicken after washing his hands, pounding it briefly before rolling it around in the flour and repeating this action with the eggs, then the bread crumbs. It looked kind of gritty at first, but Tyson thought that it would be good after. All things looked a bit nasty before the master piece, right?

Kai placed the chicken onto the pan, and a sizzling sound filled the room at the contact. A sudden thought popped into Tyson's mind as he stared at Kai, brow furrowed at his thoughts. When had Kai become such an experienced cook?

The crimson-eyed teenager caught his stare and let a tiny smirk coming over his face, turning away after a second to wash and pound the second chicken. "What are you looking at, Tyson?"

The blue-haired blader finally caught himself staring and laughed nervously, one hand coming up to hold the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you b-" He was interrupted when Kai told him to flip the chicken, which he did. "Became such a great cook!"

The taller male turned around and cocked an eyebrow at the happy grin. "I've always had a cooking talent. Take that chicken out now and cut it up, then put it on the oven to keep it warm."

Tyson looked at the browning chicken before frowning, taking a knife out of the drawer nearest to the stove. "Uh… Kai… It's all hard. How can I?"

He didn't catch the look that spread across Kai's face as he stood in front of the chicken that was now on a paper plate. He looked over after a second, though, semi-glaring at the older blader. "Kai?"

The addressed person nodded slowly, focusing his eyes on Tyson. "I'll show you again. Turn around."

Tyson followed the instructions, slightly confused by Kai's actions. Why did he want him to turn around? Wasn't he supposed to be looking at Kai as he cu-

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he felt arms wrap around him from behind and grab his hands firmly, and they preceded to guide his hands in position to cut. A sudden shiver went down his body as he felt how close Kai was, how pressed up he was to him, and he blushed. Oh my God, was Kai hugging him?! While, not… 'hugging him', but…

A voice whispered in his ear, which stopped all of Tyson's thoughts and made him blush harder. "Just cut it in fast chops. Just like this."

And then, before Tyson could comprehend what was happening, Kai was away from him and he was in front of a neatly cut Tonkatsu chicken. He gave a confused look at the cooked food, scrunching up his face in an effort to figure out what had just happened. Had Kai…? Did he...? What the hell?!

The calm voice broke through his thoughts once again, and Tyson wondered how the guy could be so even after that. What the hell?! "Hurry up and do the other chicken, Tyson. You do want supper soon, right?"

He nodded, and throughout the entire time the both of them cooked, Tyson was confused over Kai's actions.

What the hell was that?!

OoooooooooooooooooooO

And that was the fourth chapter. Poorly done, only 1501 words, and really pathetic.

Oh yeah, Tonkatsu is a Japanese dish that his super good! I've made it before… Yummy…..

Oh! And I'm sorry people, but I think I'll discontinue this story. If I get MAJOR complaints (like… 25 reviews. And no, I'm trying not to get reviews. I'm trying to see who actually likes this crappy old story), then I might reconsider. Not likely though. If you want to know the ending, just e-mail me at Ok? Ok. Until a better (WAY better) story! Ja!


End file.
